


Prompt Avengers (film)

by InfernalMushu



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Porn What Porn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalMushu/pseuds/InfernalMushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Histoires courtes issues de la communauté Marathon Prompts : "Le froid conserve tout, même les cons, et les cons servent parfois..."  ,  "- You make me wish i had more middle fingers. Je rêve d'avoir plus de majeurs par ta faute & Le truc quand tu joues avec le feu, c'est de faire gaffe au retour de flammes!"... et d'autres encore dans le futur !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avertissement

Bonjour !

Les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des prompts, un par chapitre, assez courts, faits dans la communauté de marathon prompts (lien dans mon profil), ils ne sont pas rangés par ordre chronologique d'écriture, et n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Ce sont simplement des petites histoires en vrac.  
Un prompt est un écrit qui a pour base une phrase ou un thème lancé par une tierce personne. Ici, les prompts lancés sont entre guillemets "… ", il y a indiqué juste à côté le nom des personnes les ayant lancés.

Il y a également indiqué le rating du prompt, ainsi que d'autres indications si le thème peut choquer les mœurs (viol, zoophilie, nécrophilie, je ne pense pas tomber dans ce genre d'écrits mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir), merci de ne pas lire si vous pensez que cela peut vous choquer.

Note importante : la plupart (et même la quasi intégralité) de ces prompts sont portés sur le yaoi/slash, c'est à dire qu'il y a des relations sexuelles masculines. Vous êtes prévenus, maintenant à vous de choisir si vous voulez continuer à lire.

Sur ce ! Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Chaîne du froid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "Le froid conserve tout, même les cons, et les cons servent parfois..." lancé par Shin_masara  
> Fandom : Avengers (post-film)  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Titre : La chaîne du froid  
> 2 mots : Post-film, Tony est ses inventions de la mort, qui parfois, peuvent avoir une petite fuite. Ceci n'est pas sérieux (comme pratiquement tout ce que j'écris).

Chaîne du froid

 

Lorsque Tony s'enfermait dans son atelier, ça n'annonçait généralement rien de bon, voire la fin du monde si jamais il y restait plus de trois jours sans remonter une seule fois. C'était un fait que chaque habitant de la maison avait acquis comme étant une vérité universelle. Un isolement de quelques heures aboutissait généralement à une invention bégnine ; une amélioration de l'armure Iron Man, une nouvelle fonctionnalité pour les flèches de Clint, un toaster électrique qui savait prendre de lui-même les tartines dans leur sachet et en commander de nouvelles en cas de rupture de stock (bien que ce dernier ait bien failli charcuter la main de Steve lorsqu'il s'était approché un peu trop près).

Mais ça faisait maintenant 56 heures et 42 minutes, selon JARVIS, que Tony n'avait pas réapparu, mais personne n'osait aller voir ce qu'il avait encore inventé. Steve, dans un pur élan d'esprit de sacrifice, prit la décision d'aller tirer le génie de son antre. À travers les vitres Steve vit avec effarement le chantier qu'était devenu l'atelier. Les voitures de collections, pour celles qui n'étaient pas à moitié détruites, étaient remplies de débris de métal, les documents qui devaient auparavant siéger sur le bureau étaient désormais éparpillés aux quatre vents, des caisses, des tuyaux, des câbles électriques, et gaines d'aération se regroupaient pour former un véritable parcours du combattant entre la porte et Tony en équilibre plus que précaire juché en haut d'un escabeau.

Steve s'empressa de taper le code qui lui avait été attribué et se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à Tony.

– Aaah ! Aaaahaahaaaa ! s'écria l'homme qui ressemblait désormais à un scientifique fou en pointant son tournevis high-tech vers le blond.  
– Tony ? demanda Steve en stoppant sa progression.  
– Surtout ne bouge pas, pas d'un poil, et lève les bras.

Steve leva un sourcil interrogateur et méfiant. Il savait que sa relation avec le brun était conflictuelle, parfois explosive, et qu'il n'hésiterais pas à tout faire pour le mettre dans l'embarras ou se moquer de lui.

– C'est pour faire quoi ?  
– Lève les bras c'est tout.

Steve obéit prudemment, et il leva la tête quand ses mains touchèrent un métal dur et froid. Au-dessus de lui se tenait une conduite de métal d'environ 80 centimètres de diamètre, qui parcourrait en quart de cercle un coin de la pièce et disparaissait à travers le mur. Et elle se courbait juste au-dessus de sa tête, à la jonction de deux tronçons.

– Voilà, maintenant pousse sur tes bras Mr.Muscles !

Steve posa ses mains à plat sur la conduite, poussa sur ses biceps, et bloqua ses coudes quand il fut au maximum.

– Parfait ! s'écria Tony. C'est parfait ! Voilà qui va me faire gagner du temps !  
– Tony, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi ton atelier ressemble à un champ de mines de la seconde guerre mondiale ?  
– J'avais besoin d'un système particulier pour construire ce que je voulais, j'ai donc fais quelques arrangements.

Steve grogna. Ils ne devaient pas avoir la même notion de "quelques arrangement", et pas seulement parce qu'il avait une mentalité en retard de 70 ans.

– Ce qui n'explique pas pourquoi je me retrouve à soutenir ton édifice.  
– Il se trouve que j'ai fait l'erreur de commander du matériel dans une firme qui devrait très clairement déposer le bilan et aller élever des chèvres en Patagonie. Quasiment tout me lâche, les pièces de métal qui sont trop fines, les boulons pas à la bonne taille, les joints qui fuient.  
– J'ai l'air d'un idiot comme ça, grommela le blond.  
– Non Steve, un con, on dit un "con", tu as l'air d'un "con" comme ça, tu sais au bout de 70 ans il serait temps que tu te retires le baobab que tu as coincé dans le cul.

Steve grogna en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Sa politesse, ses manières vieux-jeux, et sa façon de parler démodée lui valait bien souvent un bon nombre de railleries de la part des autres Avengers.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose lui tomber sur la tête, il eut à peine de temps de sentir la goutte d'eau s'infiltrer dans ses cheveux, que beaucoup plus lui arriva dessus.

– Aaah ! gémit Captain America, la fierté de l'Amérique, d'une voix qui aurait fait verdir de jalousie une pucelle outragée.

Tony baissa la tête depuis son perchoir à l'entente du son fort peu viril, mais à connotation franchement érotique sorti du contexte.

Le joint qui reliait hermétiquement les deux tronçons de la conduite avait définitivement rendu l'âme sous le coup de la pression, laissant se déverser une petite cascade d'eau pile poil sur la tête de Steve.

– C'est glacé ! s'écria le blond alors que l'eau coulait sur sa nuque, descendant le long de son dos.  
– Ça ne serait pas un système de refroidissement sinon Steve, répondit Tony en essayant vainement de réprimer un sourire ironique.  
– Mais pourquoi tu as besoin d'eau glacée ?!  
– C'est pour éviter la surchauffe, j'avais que ça sous la main, j'attends encore que ma commande d'azote arrive, ça conserve mes ordinateurs.

Steve frissonna, et se secoua la tête pour chasser l'eau des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

– Tu devrais le savoir pourtant mieux que personne Cap', continua Tony son tournevis coincé entre les dents, le froid ça conserve tout, même les cons, et parfois même que les cons servent à quelque chose, regarde maintenant tu as une utili… té.

Tony avait baissé le regard vers le blond, et bloqua quelques secondes, en lâchant presque son outil. L'eau avait imbibé le t-shirt blanc spécial Steve, c’est-à-dire deux tailles en dessous, et plaquait encore plus, si c'était possible, le tissu contre chaque courbe de muscles du torse de Steve. Le fait de lever les bras avait fait remonter le maudit-t-shirt dans le but purement machiavélique de dévoiler la peau dorée des hanches du blond, ainsi que la fine ligne de poils presque imperceptible qui remontait innocemment jusqu'au nombril.

Tony ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'eau glacée se frayer un chemin au creux des reins du blond et disparaître dans les fibres du pantalon de jogging (lui aussi tout aussi serré, à croire que personne n'avait daigné lui offrir les vêtements à sa taille !).

Ce que par contre Tony n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer, c'était les tétons qu'il voyait parfaitement érigés à cause du froid. Il eut du mal à s'en détacher du regard, et finalement ne trouvait plus grand-chose à redire aux vêtements trop petits, peut-être même qu'il irait faire une petite virée dans l'armoire de Steve pour remplacer tout à l'identique et surtout deux tailles en dessous.

– Tony ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le blond. Tu arriveras à réparer ça ?

Tony se retint de dire sur un ton sarcastique que "quoi ? Moi ? Le Grand Tony Stark n'arriverait pas à réparer une vulgaire canalisation de bas-étage ? Je te le fais rien qu'avec l'orteil gauche, un œil sur la météo et l'autre sur un porno, tout en te lattant la tronche à Mario-kart avec l'autre pied !".

– Donne-moi deux minutes Cap' et je suis tout à toi.

Et plus encore si tu ne changes pas de t-shirt, genre là maintenant, tout de suite ! pensa Tony en essayant de se concentrer sur sa jointure.

– JARVIS, déclara Tony l'air de rien, fais-moi penser à faire une copie des enregistrements de l'atelier de ces dernières minutes.  
– C'est fait monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificielle, dois-je vous la sauvegarder sur l'ordinateur personnel de votre chambre ?

Et même si Steve devait être bien froid à ce moment-là, Tony se sentait chaud, très chaud.

 

Fin


	3. De l'Ethique à la Pratique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : "– You make me wish i had more middle fingers. (Je rêve d'avoir plus de majeurs par ta faute) " lancé par Calliopel & "– Le truc quand tu joues avec le feu, c'est de faire gaffe au retour de flammes!" lancé par Shin_masara  
> Fandom : Avengers (post-film) et apparition d'un des 4 fantastiques (film)  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Titre : De l'Ethique à la Pratique  
> 2 mots : Porn ? What Porn ? Crack ? explication tordue sur l'utilisation d'un même acteur. Attention, ce qui va suivre n'est absolument pas sérieux, j'ai inventé la plupart des seuls éléments scénaristiques présents, et le rating NC-17 est la réponse à un défi.

De l'Ethique à la Pratique

 

Fury serrait encore avec rage le journal du jour dans son poing quand il enfonça presque la sonnette de la maison Avengers. Leur séparation après l'esclandre qu'avait fait Loki n'avait pas durée.

Le Docteur Banner avait été invité à visiter les laboratoires de la Tour Stark et n'en était jamais ressorti, faisant de ce fait son plus long séjour depuis longtemps dans une grande ville.

Le Capitaine Steve Rogers avait abandonné la solitude de sa salle d'entraînement pour aller visiter les deux génies dans leur Tour de plus en plus souvent, ayant toujours un prétexte sous le coude, apprendre à envoyer un sms, se servir d'un ordinateur, envoyer un mail, ou parce qu'il ne comprenait pas telle ou telle référence.

Thor avait été renvoyé sur Terre par son père grâce à la puissance du Tesseract, pour être une sorte de version Asguardienne d'un agent de liaison avec les terriens. Et il passait le plus clair de son temps à la Tour Stark pour apprendre les coutumes humaines.

Clint avait presque établi son nid dans les conduits de ventilation de la Tour, ce qui faisait hurler de rage Tony, et Natasha passait tout son temps entre chaque mission avec lui, soi-disant pour garder un œil sur Stark. Et du coup Coulson étant l'agent de liaison supervisant les deux agents du SHIELD, il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour les voir que de faire de régulières visites. 

Après avoir râlé pendant des heures et avoir démontré au monde entier que leur comportement devenait ridicule, Tony avait acheté une maison, qui se rapprochait plus du château de par sa taille, l'avait aménagée selon ses goûts, c’est-à-dire qu'il l'avait bourrée d'informatique et avait mis un relai pour Jarvis, et avait poussé de force le reste des Avengers hors de sa Tour chérie. Depuis leur collocation se faisait non sans mal.

– Monsieur ? demanda la voix de synthèse de Jarvis.  
– Je désire voir le Capitaine Steve Rogers.  
– Un instant je vous prie.

Deux minutes trente plus tard Fury se trouvait dans le salon de la maison devant Steve, qui avait apparemment été tiré d'une séance d'entraînement avec un sac de sable. Tony avait fait installer un gymnase entier dans les sous-sols en dessous de son propre atelier.

– Vous êtes là pour me donner une mission ? demanda Steve.

Fury n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Tony le coupa, semblant débarquer de nulle part, une tasse de café à la main.

– Allons ! Si notre brave cyclope préféré avait voulu nous confier une mission il nous aurait tous convoqués.

Le directeur du SHIELD leva son œil au ciel et retint la soudaine pulsion qu'il avait d'arracher à mains nues les cordes vocales de Stark.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer Rogers, et comme la dernière fois qu'on a essayé d'y aller en douceur avec vous ça n'a pas été très productif, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : vous avez été cloné.

Steve écarquilla les yeux et regarda Fury avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Tony de son côté s'était rapproché du dossier du canapé et à l'entente de la nouvelle il en aurait presque lâché son café sur la tête du blond.

– Pardon ? s'écria Tony.  
– J'ai appris vaguement ce que c'était qu'un clone, mais concrètement, qu'est-ce que ça implique pour moi ? Et pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

Fury soupira et pris place dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse.

– Lorsque que l'on vous a injecté le sérum des prélèvements ont été faits, dans le but d'étudier et d'essayer de copier le sérum. Rien n'a abouti, jusqu'à il y a un peu plus de 25 ans, où des scientifiques ont tenté de créer un clone avec l'espoir qu'il bénéficie des mêmes capacités que vous.

Steve se passe une main sur le visage. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu que quelqu'un avait essayé de retrouver le sérum, l'expérience ne s'était pas bien terminée. Il entendait Tony derrière lui tapoter, il avait probablement dû sortir un de ses gadgets électroniques pour vérifier les informations par lui-même.

– Malheureusement l'enfant créé était tout à fait normal, sans aucune modification de Super-Soldat dans ses cellules, alors les scientifiques ont oublié le projet et il a pu grandir normalement. Aujourd'hui il est adulte.  
– Et pourquoi vous me dites ça ? demanda Steve sur un ton un peu méfiant.  
– Parce que je préfère que ça soit moi qui vous le dise plutôt que vous ne tombiez dessus par hasard. Il se trouve que le personnage a hérité d'un caractère qui se rapprocherait plus de celui de Stark que du votre, et même si jusqu'à maintenant nous avons pu maintenir les journaux à scandales d'afficher sa tête dans les tabloïdes, il est de retour à New-York après un long séjour à l'étranger, et il est passé à travers nos filets.

Tout en disant ça il tendit le journal du jour, dont un avait repéré un exemplaire posé dans un coin de la cuisine, attendant sagement d'être lu.

En première page s'étalait le gros titre : "Johnny Storm, Torch, deux heures après le retour des 4 fantastiques sur le sol Américain, et déjà sur le devant de la scène !" avec une photographie en dessous pour illustrer, montrant un homme ayant trait pour trait le visage de Captain America, bien que plus souriant, les cheveux légèrement plus foncés et plus courts, avec deux magnifiques jeunes femmes aux bras.

Tony qui s'était penché par-dessus l'épaule de Steve pour voir le journal se frappa le front de sa main libre.

– Johnny Storm ! s'écria-t-il. Mais pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement ! Il avait sa tête partout dans les journaux à scandales à une époque !  
– Puis-je suggérer à Monsieur que c'est à cause de son animosité à l'encontre de Mr.Richards ? fit JARVIS.

Steve regardait le journal sans rien dire. Fury se demanda à un moment si la nouvelle ne l'avait pas un peu choqué, mais il avait vu le type accepter en moins de 2 minutes le fait qu'il avait été congelé dans de la glace pendant 70 ans et qu'il s'était simplement réveillé une fois réchauffé.

– Attendez, fit soudainement Tony en coupant court à toute réflexion. Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un type qui se trimballe dehors avec la même tête que Cap' en faisant la fête, signant et tonnes d'autographes et en draguant toutes les filles qu'il croise ?

Fury haussa un sourcil sceptique en direction de Stark. C'était un peu cru mais la situation avait été assez bien résumée.

– Il faut _absolument_ que je rencontre ce type !

 

L'invitation de Tony Stark à la maison des Avengers n'avait qu'à moitié étonné Johnny. Il avait suivi de loin les aventures des Super-Héros à New-York, il avait été surpris quand il avait appris que Captain America était toujours en vie, et ça lui avait fait un peu un pincement au cœur pendant quelques secondes. Il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'il ne devait pas son patrimoine génétique à ses parents.

Son père lui avait craché à la gueule que de toute façon il n'était qu'une expérience de laboratoire ratée lorsque Johnny avait une fois de plus été expulsé définitivement d'un autre lycée. Il n'avait cherché que la reconnaissance que son père avait toujours refusé de lui donner, préférant toujours la calme et réfléchie Suzanne.

À 15 ans quand Johnny avait appris qu'il n'était que le clone d'un type qui avait vécu pendant les années 40, il avait assez mal pris la nouvelle, c'était ce qui avait marqué la séparation entre lui et son père. Seule Sue avait été là pour lui à cette époque.

Il se doutait bien qu'un jour on annoncerait à Captain America la bonne nouvelle, et il s'attendait plus ou moins à un face à face, mais que ce soit l'égocentrique Tony Stark qui lance l'invitation, ça non il ne s'y attendait pas.

Alors il s'était retrouvé en début d'après-midi devant la maison Avengers, le doigt suspendu au-dessus de la sonnette. Il n'avait pas peur de rencontrer l'homme dont il était le clone, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. "Salut comment va la vie ? Au fait c'est pas trop relou de porter des collants ?". Puis il finit par enfoncer le bouton.

Un milliardième de seconde après la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Tony Stark, abordant un immense sourire machiavélique.

– J'y crois pas, eh Cap' ! Il est là !

Puis il se décala pour inviter Johnny à rentrer. Les 5 personnes qui s'étaient entassées sur le canapé du salon tournèrent automatiquement la tête vers lui. Johnny crut reconnaître le Docteur Banner, dont son beau-frère avait étudié les travaux, un géant blond qui devait être le Dieu nordique, une belle rousse aux cheveux bouclés, et deux autres hommes dont l'un portait un costard-cravate. Il n'y avait pas Captain America.

– Oh, déjà ? fit une vois sur sa droite. Je pensais avoir le temps de prendre une douche.

Steve Rogers le regardait avec un air surpris sur le visage, essuyant quelques gouttes de sueur avec la serviette blanche passée sur ses épaules, un pied à moitié sur le palier et l'autre encore dans l'escalier qui devait mener au sous-sol.

Johnny laissa un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Captain America et lui étaient vraiment identiques, même si le blond était plus musclé que lui à cause du sérum. Et il venait visiblement de faire du sport, moulé dans un t-shirt blanc trois fois trop petit et un pantalon de toile qui laissait très peu de place à l'imagination. Johnny ne savait pas si c'était son côté narcissique qui ressortait, mais il aimait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

– Steve Rogers, fit le blond en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant la main. Excusez-moi pour ma tenue, j'ai en quelque sorte perdu la notion du temps.  
– Johnny Storm, répondit Torch en serrant la main du Capitaine, et c'est un peu de ma faute, je suis arrivé en avance.  
– Fascinant, déclara Tony en tournant autour de la paire. On se croirait dans un mauvais scénario de film porno. Je me demande si vous êtes vraiment identiques en tous points.  
– Tony !

Les joues de Steve s'étaient empourprées, même avec le temps il ne pensait pas qu'il s'habituerait un jour au caractère libertin des gens de cette époque.

Quant à Johnny son sourire s'accentua, et il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Captain America. Le jeune homme était réputé pour être un véritable coureur de jupons mais la vérité c'était qu'il avait eu aussi quelques conquêtes masculines, pour découvrir de nouveaux horizons, et Steve Rogers ainsi que Tony Stark, il devait bien se l'avouer, faisaient ressortir tout naturellement ses instincts de charmeur.

– Bon, fit Steve pour changer de sujet, puisque vous êtes là, je suppose qu'on peut discuter un peu.

Johnny hocha la tête, mais il réalisa que toutes les têtes étaient encore braquées sur eux, l'œil avide et curieux. Tony prit alors les rênes en main et passa un bras autour des épaules des deux hommes vers les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage, pour trouver un endroit plus pratique pour discuter de debout en plein milieu du hall.

La chambre de Tony était vaste, et comprenait une grande partie qui faisait office de petit salon avec des fauteuils moelleux et surtout, surtout un minibar.

– Je sors la bouteille, fit le propriétaire des lieux, je sens qu'il va y en avoir besoin.  
– Tu sais très bien que l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur moi Tony. Et pourquoi es-tu là ?  
– Allons, Steve, je connais parfaitement tes talents de communication en champ de bataille, mais je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'un interprète pour comprendre l'humain normalement constitué du 21ème siècle.  
– Moi je voudrais bien un verre par contre, demanda Johnny. Et Tony ne me dérange pas.

Un silence tomba une fois que les trois hommes furent assis. Steve se passait une main nerveuse sur la nuque alors que Johnny le regardait avec un petit sourire ironique.

– Ça ne vous gêne pas ? finit par demander Steve.  
– De quoi ? D'être le clone d'un type censé être mort depuis 70 ans ? Ça fait bien 10 ans que je suis au courant, j'ai eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle, mais j'avoue être assez curieux, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve face à soi-même !

Steve sourit légèrement. Tony qui s'était installé en tant qu'arbitre reposa son verre et regarda l'ancien soldat.

– Et toi Steve, comment tu prends ça ?  
– Je me suis réveillé après 70 ans dans la glace dans un monde qui avait totalement changé, j'ai rencontré un homme dans une armure volante, un autre qui vient d'un autre monde et qui prétend être un Dieu, un scientifique qui se transforme en énorme monstre vert s'il s'énerve un peu trop, non Tony, découvrir qu'un homme a le même visage que moi n'est pas la pire chose que j'ai vue.  
– Il dit ça mais tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a trouvé des vidéos de tes exploits avec certaines dames, chuchota Tony à l'oreille de Johnny.  
– Tony ! s'écria Steve les joues de plus en plus rouges.

La tension dans l'air s'était un peu apaisée grâce à l'humour du milliardaire.

– Honnêtement, déclara Johnny, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, c'est pas comme si j'allais déballer toute ma vie simplement parce qu'on partage le même code génétique. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer, ça ne vous dérange pas Capitaine ?

Steve haussa un sourcil interrogatif, alors que l'autre homme se levait de son siège et s'approchait de lui. Sans qu'il s'y attende une paire de lèvres était posée sur les siennes. Steve écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, autant par le baiser que part l'agréable chaleur que l'homme dégageait. Il entendit un petit "gasp !" provenir du côté de Tony.

Steve n'avait embrassé qu'une femme avant, et il ne savait pas comment réagir, tétanisé sur place. Alors il se laissa faire lorsqu'une main chaude se glissa derrière sa nuque, les doigts s'enfonçant délicieusement dans ses cheveux, et qu'une langue brûlante glissa dans sa bouche.

Steve rouvrit les yeux quand Johnny se détacha de lui, reculant à peine de quelques centimètres.

– Tout le monde ne peut pas prétendre s'embrasser soi-même, chuchota-t-il le souffle de sa voix se répercutant sur les lèvres humides de Steve.  
– Je me suis endormi et je suis définitivement en train de faire un rêve pornographique, déclara Tony.

Johnny rigola et son attitude se fit de plus en plus prédatrice. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi excité depuis sa puberté, et le langage corporel de Tony Stark lui disait exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre le second objet de ses désirs.

– Qu'est-ce qu…

Johnny se pencha vers le blond, glissant un genou entre ses cuisses, juste à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe et chuchota à son oreille :

– Ça ne te tente pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais pas, on a le même corps après tout.

Tony rigola légèrement, jamais il n'avait vu Steve aussi rouge. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été attiré physiquement par le fier Captain America, et en avoir deux pour le prix d'un semblait être la réalisation de ses fantasmes les plus enfouis. Il savait aussi que cette proposition était carrément dingue, mais qui était-il pour refuser ?

Tony se leva et se rapprocha de Johnny, passant une main derrière son cou il le tira à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il fut surpris de découvrir que l'homme était réellement brûlant, mais après tout, c'était de Torch dont il s'agissait. Et en plus d'être chaud Torch embrassait bien.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent, Tony glissa ses mains sous la chemise que le plus jeune portait, empoignant ses hanches, pendant que leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Il entendit le souffle de Steve se faire plus court dans le fauteuil.

Tony avait lu les rapports de son père sur Captain America après toute l'histoire avec Loki. Mais ce qui lui en avait le plus appris c'était le journal personnel d'Howard. Tony savait que le fait qu'ils soient tous les trois des hommes ne gênerait un peu mais pas plus que ça, son père ayant déjà émis des doutes sur la relation amicale entre le blond et son ancien ami Bucky.

– Steve ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Tony lorsqu'il se sépara de l'homme pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel le Super-Soldat essayait de disparaître.

Steve ne répondit pas et cacha son visage cramoisi dans ses mains. Johnny émit un petit rire mais Tony savait parfaitement quel était le problème du blond. Sans préambule il posa sa main directement sur l'entrejambe gonflée de Steve.

– Aaah ! s'écria Steve dans un mélange d'étonnement et d'excitation. Tony qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
– Lève –toi, fit le brun en lui prenant la main et en le tirant vers le haut.

Une fois que Steve fut debout Tony passa ses bras autour de sa taille et colla leur deux torse dans un geste qu'il voulait tendre pour ne pas terroriser le blond plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– N'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu n'en as pas envie Steve, chuchota Tony à son oreille, tu bandes et je le sens.

Il appuya son entre-jambe de manière plus marquée contre celle de Steve, lui faisant sentir sa propre érection et en essayant de se retenir de gémir à cause du plaisir que le frottement avait engendré.

Johnny se glissa dans le dos du Capitaine, collant à son tour son érection contre les fesses du blond, glissant langoureusement ses mains sous le t-shirt trop petit et caressant son torse pendant qu'il s'appliquait à mordiller la peau du cou qui était juste sous son nez.

– Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Steve, je n'ai jamais…  
– On sait, le coupa Tony avec un sourire carnassier, ne t'inquiète pas tu vas aimer.

Tony plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Steve et l'embrassa avec ardeur, y mettant tout son talent pour convaincre l'autre homme, pendant que ses mains descendaient sur ses fesses, frôlant du bout des doigts l'érection de Johnny qui poussa un gémissement contre la peau de Steve.

Le blond semblait se laisser faire, appréciant les attentions dont il était la cible, bien que Tony sente à travers sa propre poitrine son cœur battre la chamade. Steve n'avait pas expressément exprimé son accord mais Tony n'avait aucune inquiétude à ce niveau-là, si Steve n'en avait pas réellement envie il était largement capable de se défaire de l'étreinte des deux hommes.

Johnny attrapa le bout du t-shirt de Steve et le fit passer rapidement au-dessus de sa tête, profitant du mouvement il enleva également sa propre chemise avant de se recoller dans le dos de l'ancien soldat. Steve gémit au contact de la peau si chaud, envoyant un frisson parcourir le dos de Tony.

Johnny s'afférait à jouer avec les deux tétons durcis de Steve, lui arrachant des petits couinements que Tony aurait trouvé particulièrement ridicules provenant d'un type aussi grand s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un autre contexte.

Tony avait glissé ses deux mains dans les cheveux blonds de Steve et s'affairait à lui ravager la bouche, suçant sa langue, mordillant ses lèvres, tout pour lui faire perdre la tête alors que les mains du blond se serraient compulsivement sur le t-shirt Deep-Purple qu'il portait. Il tirait sur le tissu, attirant un peu plus Tony à lui, l'entourant de ses bras puissant, le serrant et s'agrippant à lui comme s'il se noyait et que Tony était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Tony sentit les mains de Johnny se glisser entre leur deux entre-jambes pour défaire le nœud qui maintenant le pantalon de toile sur les hanches de Steve et les deux hommes gémirent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre quand les mains appuyèrent contre leur érection.

– Johnny ! gémit Steve alors que Tony s'attaquait à son cou du côté opposé au clone.

Torch répondit par un déhanché de hanche contre les fesses du blond. Tony laissa une ligne de baisers dans le cou de Steve, descendant lentement sur son torse pendant que ses mains rejoignaient celles de Johnny qui caressaient l'érection maintenue dans le boxer du blond.

– Aaah !

Lorsque la bouche de Tony arriva au niveau du nombril il pointa un bout de langue dans l'orifice, faisant couiner de surprise le blond. Puis il descendit la fine ligne de poils blonds jusqu'à se heurter à l'élastique du boxer et ses genoux touchèrent le sol. D'un rapide mouvement souple du poignet il écarta les mains de Johny qui remontèrent caresser le torse, et descendit le boxer de Steve jusqu'à ses chevilles.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda anxieusement Steve alors que Tony regardait son sexe sans rien dire. C'est… c'est pas bien ?  
– Non, répondit Tony en rigolant, c'est juste que je suis assez impressionné, tu as de quoi donner des complexes.  
– Ah ? demanda Steve. Je… je ne savais pas trop j'ai jamais comparé, et c'est la seule partie de moi qui n'a pas grandi avec le sérum.  
– Tu déconnes là ?

Tony avait écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise, parce qu'il avait vu des photos de l'ancien Steve, celui qui était encore taillé dans une biscotte, et d'imaginer qu'il avait déjà à l'époque un monstre pareil entre les jambes…

Tony rigola et passa un coup de langue sur l'érection de Steve.

– Aaah !

Le brun suçota doucement le gland avant de descendre sa bouche plus loin, avalant autant du pénis qu'il le pouvait. Steve agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Tony tandis que l'autre s'était enroulée autour du poignet de Johnny, cherchant un point d'ancrage.

Tony continua encore pendant quelques minutes à sucer le sexe de Steve, caressant ses testicules doucement d'une main tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à l'arrière de sa cuisse, juste en dessous du rebondi d'une fesse.

– Steve, gémit Johnny à l'oreille du blond alors que ses coups de hanches sur ses fesses devenaient de plus en plus erratiques.

Tony se releva rapidement, souriant à l'entente du gémissement de désappointement de poussa Steve quand la chaleur autour de son sexe le quitta. Mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il ne voulait pas que leur petit jeu se finisse déjà.

– Le lit, maintenant, fit Tony alors que Steve tirait sur son t-shirt pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Johnny prit dans ses mains celles des deux hommes et les tira rapidement vers le matelas, heureusement que Tony avait eu la folie des grandeurs lorsqu'il l'avait acheté et avait pris le plus grand format qu'il avait pu trouver.

Johnny et Tony poussèrent Steve à la renverse sur le lit, et se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre pour finir de se déshabiller mutuellement sous l'œil avide de Steve. Johnny chuchota à l'oreille de Tony ses intentions, et le milliardaire laissa un sourire gourmand s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

Tony grimpa sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Steve, se penchant à son oreille.

– Fais-moi confiance et détend toi, tu vas aimer.

Puis il attrapa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant qui étaient dans le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il ouvrit le tube et lubrifia ses doigts, puis le donna à Johnny derrière lui et se remit à quatre pattes entre les cuisses écartée de Steve.

Puis avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable il inséra son majeur dans l'anus de Steve, déposant de légers baisers dans le creux de sa hanche pour le distraire. Steve fronça un peu les sourcils, ça ne faisait pas réellement mal mais la présence était inhabituelle. Lentement Tony commença à bouger son doigt à l'intérieur du blond, le sortant et le re-rentrant.

Derrière lui Johnny faisait de même, en y mettant un peu plus d'ardeur. Tony n'était pas vierge même s'il avait plus de conquêtes féminines que masculines, et très vite le plus jeune inséra un deuxième doigt, faisant sursauter le brun en un spasme incontrôlé.

– Aaah ! s'écria Steve quand le doigt de Tony s'enfonça plus durement en lui, le plaisir le surprenant.

Tony sourit contre la peau de l'autre homme et accéléra le rythme de son doigt, caressant parfois un point qui faisait cambrer Steve en un gémissement de plaisir. Apparemment Steve était du genre à exprimer son contentement, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux autres hommes.

– Steve si tu es déjà comme ça avec juste un seul doigt, tu me fais souhaiter avoir plus de majeurs !

Le rire de Tony fut coupé par les doigts de Johnny qui le pénétrèrent brusquement, lui arrachant un gargouillement de plaisir. Tony inséra lentement son index et son majeur à l'intérieur de Steve, le laissant s'habituer à l'élargissement.

Steve grimaça un peu sous le coup de la douleur, mais le frottement des doigts à l'intérieur de lui et des lèvres de Tony sur son pénis lui firent rapidement oublier.

Pendant de longues minutes Tony bougea ses doigts, élargissant le plus possible l'anus de Steve pour qu'il ait moins mal après. Tony essayait de se retenir autant qu'il le pouvait de s'empaler de lui-même ses les trois doigts que Johnny avait inséré en lui.

Quand Tony retira ses doigts et se redressa, le plus jeune fit de même et déballa un préservatif qu'il enfila sur son sexe, pendant que le brun faisait la même chose avec Steve.

Tony s'allongea sur le dos et attira Steve sur lui, l'embrassant passionnément avant d'écarter les cuisses pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès.

– Tony ? demanda le blond le souffle court.  
– Vas-y.

Tony guida avec sa main le pénis de Steve contre son anus et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il le pénétra lentement.

– Gnnh ! gémit Steve la tête enfouie dans le cou de Tony.

Il avait glissé ses bras sous les genoux de Tony, et le brun avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Steve, se crispant à lui faire presque mal.

– Tony ! chuchota Steve en se retenant de bouger.

Derrière lui il sentait Johnny se coller contre son dos, lui écarter gentiment les cuisses et plaquer son gland contre son anus. D'un lent mouvement de hanches il le pénétra et Steve poussa un long gémissement, se retenant de toutes ses forces de jouir à l'instant même. C'en était presque trop pour lui de sentir la chaleur de Tony serrant son érection, et le pénis brûlant de Johnny le pénétrer.

– Aaah !

Johnny profita de sa position pour mordiller l'oreille du blond, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Heureusement que Steve avait de la force car c'était lui qui soutenait presqu'entièrement l'autre homme.

– Coucher avec son clone, fit Johnny en rigolant, je me demande si c'est considéré comme de l'inceste ou de la masturbation.  
– Arrête avec tes réflexions stupides et active-toi les fesses, grogna Tony.

Lentement Torch commença à bouger, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Steve qui s'efforça de suivre le même rythme à l'intérieur de Tony.

Leur position n'était pas la plus pratique pour faire des mouvements amples, mais ça n'en diminuait pas moins le plaisir. Steve se retrouvait serré entre les deux hommes, Tony l'embrassant vigoureusement et Johnny se mettant à le pilonner de plus en plus sauvagement.

Tony passa une main derrière Steve pour s'agripper à l'épaule de Johnny, plantant soudainement ses ongles dans la chair quand un coup de hanche de Steve plus violent que les autres lui fit voir les étoiles.

– Aïe ! s'exclama Tony quand la peau de Johnny le brûla littéralement.  
– Désolé, souffla le clone entre deux gémissements, mais me griffer quand je suis aussi excité que ça c'est jouer avec le feu.

Tony sourit et gémit quand Steve fit glisser sa bouche dans son cou pour le mordre doucement.

– Le truc quand tu joues avec le feu, répliqua le brun, c'est qu'il faut juste savoir maîtriser le retour de flammes !

Puis il attrapa la nuque de Johnny pour le forcer à se pencher et à l'embrasser.

Le rythme se fit rapidement plus effréné, et Steve enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Tony, les serrant fort alors qu'il sentit son orgasme le submerger, jouissant dans un long gémissement et un dernier coup plus violent à l'intérieur de Tony.

Le son fit basculer le brun de l'autre côté du gouffre, jouissant à son tour en même temps que Johnny mordait violement le cou de Steve pour étouffer son gémissement de jouissance.

Quelques spasmes parcoururent encore les trois hommes avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent sur le côté, toujours imbriqués les uns dans les autres.

Après quelques minutes le temps que leur respiration se calme, Johnny se dégagea se Steve et enleva le préservatif, faisant un nœud au bout et le jeta dans la petite corbeille sous la table de nuit, pendant que Steve faisait de même avec le sien. Tony avait attrapé un mouchoir pour enlever le sperme sur son torse.

Steve, épuisé, s'endormi presque aussitôt en serrant toujours Tony contre lui d'un bras comme s'il était son doudou, l'autre s'étant perdu sous les oreillers.

Johnny se calla confortablement dans le dos du blond, passant avec remords sa main sur la peau rougie par la chaleur partout où elle avait été en contact avec son propre corps.

En face de lui, au-delà du dos de Steve, Tony le regardait, et ils échangèrent un sourire amusé avant que le brun ne remonte les draps jusqu'à leur taille. Johnny enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Tony et posa leur main au creux des reins de Steve.

Aucun des trois n'eut jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit-là.

 

Fin


End file.
